


Yet Water Sinned Anyway

by kikibug13



Series: Unforgiven [6]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, no-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://findyourwords.livejournal.com">findyourwords</a> March 29 prompt: Execution</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yet Water Sinned Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> [findyourwords](http://findyourwords.livejournal.com) March 29 prompt: Execution

The silence broke with Pogue's rasp, "can you get me some water?"

Caleb blinked, unsure how long they'd stayed like that, then moved to comply without question. It was the least...

The hiss of the tap running reminded him of the whisper of the waves outside in the lull when it was over; Caleb flinched. In the end, he'd ruptured his lungs, making him drown in his own liquids.

It wasn't merciful. It wasn't good.

He filled the glass, quietly left it at the bedstand.

"I'm not who you think I am."

Pogue reached, again. "Not tonight." Broken voice. "Please."


End file.
